


Star Trek Voyager Episodes Timeline

by Caladenia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode timeline, Fandom Resource, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: A file (pdf or Excel) listing all Star Trek Voyager episodes in order of calendar dates of the events.First posted in Dec 2019. Updated June 2020.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	Star Trek Voyager Episodes Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> As any writer can attest, finding the dates and order of Voyager episodes as they were meant to happen (not the air dates) can be a frustrating exercise. The information is there (thanks chakoteya.net!), but there’s always the odd missing date, or the episode which was aired out of order. And the vexed issue of converting stardates into calendar dates.  
> I decided to create a Voyager timeline for myself. I thought you might also find it useful.  
> It is by no means the ultimate answer.

* * *

The information in those files is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. User beware.

Given the difficulties in creating tables in AO3, these documents give you the same information in two different formats: Adobe Acrobat pdf and Excel 2016.

[Graph only in pdf format](http://www.bizarra.com/Biz/bookclub/pdfs/Voyager_Episodes_Timeline_v1.3_-_Graph.pdf), v1.3

The two files below contain the same information:

A **data sheet** containing:

\- Episode Production number

\- Series Season number

\- Episode airing number ( _useful when you want to tag the episode in AO3: e04s05..._ )

\- Episode first airing date in the US

\- Year of episode event

\- Episode ordered by stardate (in the Excel file only, each episode is hyperlinked to the relevant chakoteya.net transcripts)

\- Stardate of the episode, as per transcripts, so the date could relate to an event happening anytime within the episode. Estimated where missing

\- Calendar date. Estimated date where the stardate info is missing

\- Various other data of interest

\- Comments on inconsistencies

**The graph**

**A Read-me-first page** with the sources of information I used.

[Whole data file in pdf format](http://www.bizarra.com/Biz/bookclub/pdfs/Voyager_Episode_Timeline_v1.3.pdf), v1.3

[Whole data file in Excel 2016 format](http://www.bizarra.com/Biz/bookclub/pdfs/Voyager_Episodes_Timeline_v1.3.xlsx), v1.3


End file.
